Someone Just For Me
by Lady Lithe
Summary: Riku knows who that Someone Just For Me is. If only he felt the same way. Daisuke loves her twin, Risa, instead. So when this hot transfer student appears, Riku's heart is stirred. So who really is that Someone?
1. Chapter One: There, Then, And Now

Someone Just For Me

By: Naru-chan

Summary: Riku knows who that "Someone Just For Me" is. If only he felt the same way. Daisuke loves her twin, Risa, instead. So when this hot transfer student appears, Riku's heart is stirred. So who really is that "Someone"?

Naru-chan: Yay! Here's another DNAngel fic for you! XD

Riku: She's happy since she's pretty sure who the pairings will be.

Risa: Yeah! Unlike her other one…

Naru-chan:sweatdrops: get off my back already! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: There, Then, And Now

"Did you hear?"

"No, what?"

"Risa and Daisuke are going out!"

"Ooooh! This is new! Tell me, tell me!"

"Well, you know, they've known each other since middle school."

Riku let out a sigh and continued walking, enjoying the clicking of her black shoes on the hallway floor. News that her twin sister and her best friend had started going out was the latest gossip in school. Everyone couldn't stop talking about it. Riku wish they would. But the further she walked, the more people she met talking about it. And in her classroom, she would have to see them together.

Riku, however, avoided being close to them. Instead, she sat at her assigned seat and tried to distract herself by braiding her hair. It was at shoulder's width, and a simmering mocha color. She had bangs that reached her wide eyes that dulled whenever she thought too much. Her hair was parted on the left side, making her face appear wider. She absently remembered that she had been meaning to get it cut again. Braiding, however, didn't help much, so she tried to adjust her uniform.

Their school required the girls to wear blue, pleated skirts, with a school vest, blazer, or sweater over a white blouse and red tie during the winter. Riku was wearing the skirt with long black socks, and a sweater. She brushed off some lint from her skirt, and after fidgeting around for quite some bit; she finally gave in to her desire. She laid her head down on her arms, which were on the table, looked up and stared at them.

They looked so happy. Daisuke was smiling down at his love-her younger twin sister- Risa. To others, it would seem obvious why Daisuke loved Risa. She was very pretty, with her long, wavy chocolate hair, parted perfectly in the middle. Her warm, chestnut eyes had long lashes that envelop them gracefully when she closed them. Her bright smile seemed to literally shine no matter what. But Riku still couldn't see why. Daisuke…Daisuke wasn't the type to fall in love with someone because of his or her looks! Daisuke…wasn't like that!

The red head always cared about people. It never occurred to him why he should help them, or with what he could gain from doing it, but he did anyway. So…why would he fall in love with someone selfish and spoiled? Riku just didn't see it! Risa…all she cared about-she was just so goddamn shallow! Not that Riku hated Risa... not at all, but…

She felt heat flood her face. But the thing was, Daisuke had liked Risa more than her since…forever, even though they had been friends first. Daisuke had been the little boy at the park whom Riku used to play games with when she had been alone and lonely, but then Risa, who had gotten over her sickness, had joined them. From then on, it was always about Risa. Risa who fell-Risa who had been cut-Risa who was crying! Risa who wanted to play something else! Always, always, ALWAYS! And Daisuke had always cared…

Riku buried her face into her arms. She wanted to stop thinking about it, but she couldn't. It had been bad enough watching her first love falling in love with her twin sister, but Risa had been too dense to notice. But now, after Daisuke finally confessed his love, Risa decided to return it, making everything that had been bad, worse. Much worse. Riku squeezed her eyes shut, hoping everything would just go away, but knowing it wouldn't.

"Riku, are you okay?" a voice asked with concern.

Riku didn't need to look to know who it was. She already knew that she would see a certain redhead's red, worried eyes. She knew him well enough to know that his hands were probably on her desk, and he was leaning over her slightly, in his black coat and black pants (school uniform). There would be a concerned frown on his face, and his eyebrows would be scrunched up together from worry.

"No, Daisuke, I'm not."

"Oh no, is it the flu? It's been going around. You need to be careful about what you wear out," Daisuke warned her. There was a bit of a scolding tone in his voice. "Is that it?"

"Must be," was her muffled answer.

"Then you should take my scarf!" he declared suddenly.

"WHAT!" Riku cried, finally lifting her face out of her arms. Immediately she wished she didn't because Daisuke was smiling in such a cute way, and she was blushing hard.

"You don't have one," he replied simply. "And since you're getting sick, you'll need it more than I do."

"But-But," she protested. "What about Risa? What will she think?"

"Oh, something as small as that?" Daisuke laughed. "Don't worry. She knows that I love her."

Riku's heart, which had felt temporarily in high spirits, froze. The color drained from her face. So… she wasn't a threat at all. Nothing to worry about.

"You know what, Daisuke…? That's okay. I don't need a scarf," she said coldly. She wished fervently again that she hadn't lifted her head from the table

"What?" Daisuke blinked. He had thought he had gotten to her. He knew how stubborn she could be. He tried to persuade her once more. "Oh, come on Riku… Don't be like this…"

"No!" she nearly screamed, getting up from her seat. "I won't repeat myself! I don't want your scarf!"

With that, she left the room in a huff.

"What was…that about?" he wondered aloud, confusion clouding his eyes.

* * *

Riku stormed down the hallway. Who did Daisuke think he was? He couldn't just…GIVE her his scarf! What would people think? It'd be a total scandal! Besides… she thought, her face flushed, she didn't want to have confused feelings for Daisuke anymore. She didn't want what seemed like hints that he liked her because she knew for a fact-everyone knew for a fact-that he didn't. His love had always been Risa. Always.

Her anger diminished and she was left with an empty feeling. She let out a sigh and stared out the two-story window. The leaves were beginning to fall, she noted. They had already turned brown and orange ages ago. Distantly, she thought of the fact that they would be sweeping the school from leaves and then snow.

She glanced at her watch and sighed. She had to get to class. Which sucked after what just happened a few minutes ago. Daisuke hadn't even followed her to try to see what was wrong. Probably because Risa had began talking to him, Riku thought with vexation. But then, Risa wanted attention all the time. Maybe it was because she was technically the youngest by five minutes.

Riku dejectedly trudged to the classroom. That's when she noticed the boy walking toward her direction. She blinked, not sure he was really there or not since she had never seen him around before. Plus he seemed too… hot to be real! His long purple bangs hung over his matching, rather wide purple eyes. He had a trace of a smirk on his lips, giving him a mischievous look. Even though he wore the school uniform, he held his black jacket thrown over his shoulder. Not to mention…he was even wearing a necklace of an elaborate silver cross. At the sight of him, Riku felt her face flush slightly, but she shoved thoughts of this stranger out of her mind and tried to concentrate on what would happen if she were late to class.

She quickly opened and entered her homeroom, closing the door behind her, but wished slightly that she knew where the guy was heading. She retook her seat and ignored the looks coming from Daisuke, who was trying to get her attention. Still, she refused to look at him with firm determination, even though she felt her face redden.

Damn that Daisuke, she thought angrily in her mind. Damn him, damn him, damn him! All he ever thinks about is Risa anyway!

"Class, I'd like you all to meet our new transfer student," the teacher announced cheerfully.

Riku hadn't heard, too busy consumed in her own thoughts, but when the classroom erupted with awe, she blinked and slowly looked up. Her brown eyes widened. It was…

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Dark Mousy," the purple-headed boy grinned cheerfully. His violet eyes stared right at Riku's it seemed. "I hope we get to know each other very well."

Riku felt her face flush, must to her displeasure.

"And you're related to…Daisuke Niwa are you not?" the teacher inquired.

"So we are," Dark's grin widened. He grabbed Daisuke's heave and messed up Daisuke's already messy hair. He winked at his audience. "We're cousins, but like brothers!"

"L-Let go Dark!" Daisuke cried out in distress. He blushed because of all the interest they were receiving. He liked to be quiet… not that noticed! B-But Dark…Dark always wanted to be the center of attention, and just because he was new-or perhaps because he was new, this was no exception.

Riku stared at the pair, not knowing what to say. Dark was…so unlike Daisuke. They couldn't possibly be related… Just that moment, Dark looked up straight at Riku, and grinned. Riku blushed yet again and looked away quickly. _Definitely_ couldn't be related!

Dark noticed her blush and continued to grin.

"Neh, Teacher, can I choose where to sit?"

"Why…certainly…" the teacher answered, surprised. Usually transfer students were…less bold than this.

He strolled down Riku's row, whistling happily, obviously pleased with himself. He stopped at the desk next to Riku.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked Riku, all smiles. The atmosphere around him seemed so happy.

"N…No," Riku stuttered.

"What was that?" Dark smiled, his expression never changing. He cupped a hand against his ear. "Speak up."

"NO THAT FREAKEN SEAT ISN'T TAKEN!" she screamed. She blushed madly when she realized that she had just shouted so loudly. Everyone in the class, including Daisuke of course, stared at them. She wanted to duck her head under her table and just die, right then and there. Not to mention killing this new guy as well.

"Feisty, aren't you? Well, I like that in a girl. Adds spice to life," he laughed, though his ears were ringing.

"If you two are quite done…" the teacher interrupted. "May you please take your seat, Dark?"

"Yeah!" he laughed, jumping into his seat. He then noticed that all the girls were looking at him, so he gave them a charming smile, making them blush, quickly turn back to the board and sigh, wondering if something would happened between this new hunk and themselves, Risa included.

Riku, on the other hand, glared at him in disgust. He was such a…ladies man! Really! Daisuke was so much better! She glanced over at Daisuke, who was busy looking at Risa, who was staring at Dark. Her heart sank. Okay… so maybe Daisuke wasn't that great either.

"Hmmmmm," Dark said to himself. He was leaning on his hand, watching Riku. There was something about this girl that intrigued him. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed to dislike him and yet was slightly attracted to him.

"W-What is it?" her voice brought him out of his daze. He blinked and found himself staring into eyes that made him think of so many different things…chocolate, caramel, coffee, mocha…

"Hmmmmm…?"

"Why are you staring at me?" Riku demanded in a whisper, not wanting all the attention once again. He was seriously getting on her nerves!

"Because you're nice to look at," he answered with a smile.

"W-W-What is that supposed to mean?" Riku nearly shouted, but held herself back this time. She felt her face flush, but tried to will the color to go away.

"You're cute when you're bewildered," he chuckled lightly. Then he winked.

Riku couldn't stop her face from turning red again. She hastily buried herself in her book, trying with all her might to get this guy out of her mind. He was…sooooo….**SOOOO**-!

* * *

"He's SO cute!" Risa squealed, pressing both of her hands against her face. She and Riku were on the top of the school roof. They were both on break. The air was chilly and the sky, an ominous gray. When they spoke, a white puff of air came out as well. "Don't you think so Riku?"

"That's beside the point! Aren't you going out with Daisuke!" Riku demanded, pissed off. Who wouldn't be? How could Risa even THINK of another guy! She had Daisuke! The guy of _her_ dreams! What more could she want! She felt like calling Risa a brat and slapping her as well.

"Geez, it's not like I'm going to break up with Daisuke just because I think his cousin's cute," Risa frowned. She glared at her older twin. "What's your problem anyway? You've totally been on my case about Daisuke!"

"Well he's my best friend and I don't want him hurt," was her reply. "Besides, then I'd have to look at you and be pissed off all the time. You two are my friends."

When Risa didn't reply, Riku turned and looked at her closely.

"Do you want him?"

"What?" Risa blinked, turning. Surprise filled her dark brown eyes. There was also a hint of annoyance glistening in them, but Riku ignored it.

"Do you want Daisuke?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why are you thinking of Dark?"

Riku splashed cold water into her face. She looked up into the mirror, looked at her reflection. Water was dripping down her flushed face. Her wide set of brown eyes stared right back at her. She traced a finger down her pale face. Her hair was fizzy and messy. She looked like a mess. She was grateful that no one else was in the restroom.

She suddenly sniffed and wiped the water off her face, but it was really tears. Once they started, they refused to stop. She felt herself slide onto the floor. The spiteful words still stung.

_"What the hell do you think you are! What-do you _love_ Daisuke or something! Are you afraid of losing your best friend! Well you know what! It doesn't matter one bit! You know why? Because _HE _loves _ME_! So stop acting as if I'm such a horrible person if I just _look_ - not _think_ - at some other guy just because you don't have one - don't have _anything!_"_

It hurt. Riku knew Risa just blew up in her face and probably didn't mean it that way. But still, it hurt so badly. All of it hurt, but…the part that hurt the most was that it was true. Daisuke did love Risa. Riku had no right to bug Risa. It wasn't a crime if Risa looked at Dark… but what hurt mostly was that she _did_ love Daisuke… so much…! Riku buried her face into her hands. She… loved Daisuke…! Always!

When she composed herself (which took quite some time), she cleaned herself up: combed her hair, wiped her face… She took a deep breath and looked at herself again. A shaky smile occupied her face. She quickly pressed her lips together firmly, holding back the tears that had begun to resurface. She swallowed hard. Then smiled coolly.

And that's how she left the bathroom. No one would know. No one would figure out anything. No one ever did. Or so she thought. Behind her, sitting on the ledge of the hallway window, Dark watched her every move. He'd been there all along. He'd been there… all along.

* * *

Naru-chan: Well, well, well? What do you think! T.T I…need…to…know!

Daisuke: ….Scary…

Dark You can go hide behind Riku.

Daisuke:blushes: Hey! That's not very nice!

Dark: Well you always paying attention to Risa in this fic isn't very nice either.

Daisuke:blushhhhh: B-B-But!

Naru-chan: Stop bickering! Please review!

Daisuke:sniff: Onegai….


	2. Chapter Two: Here, There, Everywhere

Someone Just For Me

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel.

Naru-chan: Thank you, everyone, who's reviewed: smile :

Dark: Everyone seems to love me being with Riku!

Naru-chan:nod nod: I noticed.

Dark: Well? Will I?

Naru-chan: …You'll see! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Here, There, Everywhere

"I'm sorry Riku…I don't know what came over me…" Risa bowed her head, embarrassed. Her face was flushed a light red. Truly, she regretted what she had done and said. She had even dressed up for the occasion. Well, not really, but Risa felt that she always dressed up to school, judging by the fact that it took her quite some time to get ready for it. That was why Riku always left earlier. But now that she had Daisuke came to pick her up in the mornings to walk her to school, she never minded anymore. Unknown to her, Riku had started leaving early _because_ of the fact that Daisuke came to pick her up. She continued, "What I said the other day…you know I didn't mean it right?"

She bit her bottom lip, making a sad face at her older twin. One that she knew Riku wouldn't be able to resist. No one did. Risa usually got what she wanted. It wasn't that she really tried, but people just did as she pleased. Most, anyway. She was used to it. Only Riku and a few others sometimes didn't.

Riku paused at the door. She had just been about to leave, with her hand on the knob and it was halfway open before she had heard Risa's apology. She was silent for a moment, as if judging what to do next. The she turned around to face her younger twin. Seeing Risa made Riku's heart ice over. The face, exactly like hers, yet different, reminded her of how the one just like her, but not her, held the affections of the one she loved.

"Yeah," Riku said curtly, smiling a tiny bit, trying to show Risa that she meant it…sort of. Then she turned and walked out the door. She quickly hopped onto her bike and rode down the familiar red brick road she always went on to school. Her scarf, which she had decided to bring after much debate, flew behind her, like a white flag of surrender. She let out a soft sigh, making her face soften as well. Under her breath she muttered, "Whatever."

The crisp, winter wind blew against her face. She blinked a few times as little bits of snow hit her face as she went downhill. She liked the ride to school. She was always by herself. All she thought about was going to school. Usually no stray thoughts of you-know-who. Just thinking that thought, her grip tightened over the handles unconsciously. She forced herself to think about the road. That was all that mattered anyway.

"Hey there," a voice greeted her.

She turned and blinked once. Twice. Three times. She nearly lost balance of her bicycle, but luckily a certain warm, steady hand covered hers and the brakes made a loud screeching sound that caused her ears to ring.

"You!" she cried, wholly surprised.

"Nice to see you too," Dark grinned in an easy-going manner. Today he had his jacket fully on, and instead of a cross necklace, a ribbon with a red gem hanging on it. The same grin and devilish look was still there though. Riku blushed when she realized that she had been staring at him and the fact that she was so close to him that she could see his long, purple lashes.

"I…I have to go to school," she said finally in a cool tone, looking away. Her hands, which were covered in fleece, black gloves tightened again.

"Me too," he answered cheerfully. Riku chose to ignore this comment since she wasn't sure if he was mocking her, with that cheerful tone...

He let go of her hand and she began pedaling. To her disbelief, he started jogging next to her. Even when she went really fast downhill, he followed, always being right next to her! When he glanced over, realizing she had been staring at him again, he grinned in a boyish style, even though sweat formed at his brow. She felt her face flush. He looked so cute that way…! Then she smiled. Maybe…he wasn't so bad.

When they reached their school at last, Dark was barely out of breath. Riku stared at him in awe.

"You barely broke a sweat! How can that be? I was riding pretty hard!"

"Ha, that? That was nothing! My family sort of trains us to be fit," was his laughing reply. "Really fit. Traditions die hard."

"So…why?"

"Huh?" he blinked, looking up since he had been looking at the ground. His purple eyes stared curiously at her mocha ones. She felt like looking away, but stared right back.

"Why are you doing this?" she repeated calmly. She looked at his surprised eyes straightforward. No emotion shined through. "What's your motive?"

"Motive…?" he murmured softly. Then he smiled. It threw her off since it looked so innocent and full of warm charm. "So that's the way it is. Don't worry. I don't have any. But…in a while…I just might."

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded, getting irritated by his play with words. He had already begun to walk away.

He turned back, still having the same smile on his lips. His gleaming, narrow, amethyst eyes mesmerized her brown ones. She couldn't breath.

"To make you mine."

* * *

Okay…Stay calm! Riku forced herself to think. He was just stupid old playboy who's trying to get to her! Yet, no matter how many times she repeated this in her mind, it didn't seem to change anything. Her face was still flushed, and her feelings were all over the place. She couldn't believe what he had just blurted out in front of her, as if he was just saying "Good morning"!

She frowned determinedly, though the rest of her face remained red and unchanged. She wouldn't let him get into her head and mess her up! She was better than that! She wasn't going to end up being another victim on that pervert's list! Riku clenched her fist angrily. Not _her_!

Riku stomped down the hallway, with these thoughts on her mind. The people who saw her coming quickly jumped away, afraid to be caught in the line of her anger. She dumped her stuff down on the floor as she paused by her locker to grab a math textbook, which she wanted to desperately throw at someone. She thought it was her lucky day when she felt someone tap her lightly on the shoulder. Whoever it was going to be in a hell of pain.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. **WANT**!" she bellowed at the top of her voice, spinning around with fists raised. Those same fist contacted directly into the face of none other than…Daisuke.

Daisuke went soaring across the hallway, slamming painfully into the wall, probably leaving a dent. He slid slowly down onto the ground. His books and backpack flew all over the place. Other people in the hallway hurriedly jumped back, dodging the papers that scattered all over the place. His bright red eyes were shut tight in a painful manner. He felt the side of his face becoming numb and knew it was going to bruise ungracefully later.

"Good…morning…?" he moaned pathetically. He turned his grimace into a weak, unsure, trembling smile.

"Oh my God…Daisuke!" Riku cried out in dismay and horror. Her face revealed her shock and regret. She rushed to his side, cradling his poor, sore head in her arms. "I'm so sorry…! Oh, what have I done? Daisuke…Gomen (Sorry) Daisuke! I'll never do this again! I promise! I'll be more careful! Ohhh, why do I have to be so short tempered!"

"I-It's alright," he groaned slightly. He felt a budding headache coming on. Still, he tried to mask his pain. He knew that if he showed any she would feel even worse. And he didn't want that. He knew Riku well enough to know that she would feel immensely guilty if she felt something was her fault. She was so passionate about everything she did or felt. Also, it seemed she already had so much on her mind, which was why he had wanted to try to cheer her up.

"Dai…jou…" Daisuke began to assure her that he was all right, but trailed off as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt slightly stunned. His ruby red orbs shook at the sight before him.

Riku's light yet dark chocolate hair poured over her shoulder, glistening from the morning light that came from the windows beside and above him. He felt his breath get caught as he stared into her deep eyes. The last thought he had before he blacked out was…what goes on behind those masked eyes? Why did they seem so nakedly bare when they were directed at him…? And…why hadn't he noticed them before?

"Daisuke!" Riku exclaimed when his body went limp in her arms. Hot tears formed in her eyes. Everything she does always ends up to be something like this! At this rate Daisuke would never return her feelings! She gritted her teeth. Calm…be calm…! She had to get Daisuke to the nurse's office!

The people around them didn't move or try to help. Riku figured they were too shocked from what already happened to do anything. The idiots, she thought with annoyance and frustration.

She began to lift him up. He was heavier than she expected. He was taller than her, after all. But she played lacrosse so it wasn't _too_ hard. So she thought.

"Need a hand?"

Riku blinked and looked up. Surely her eyes betrayed her! Surely…Hiwatari Satoshi…had just not…offered to help her…

"Ah…"

* * *

"He'll be fine. He'll only have a huge headache when he wakes up," Satoshi said calmly and coolly as he tucked Daisuke into a long, white bed. There was a pause.

Then his ice-cold sapphire eyes, semi-hidden behind silver glasses, turned to Riku's nervous mocha ones. It was a rare moment. Neither of them had expected it, since both had been off guard. In that one instant they felt a connection with each other. Satoshi, the cold person who everyone seemed loved yet appeared to have no emotion of affection whatsoever, and Riku, the person who was becoming cold and not loved by the one who mattered most. Their eyes revealed a deep sorrow only those who had it as well could see.

"You too?" Riku asked softly.

"…I don't know what you mean," was the indifferent reply from the azure-head. The look had disappeared from his eyes, replaced by a mask of nothingness. "Class starts in a few minutes. Shall we go?"

"I…" Riku uttered, still taken aback from his quick withdraw. "I think I'll stay. It was my fault after all. Can you…explain it to the teacher?"

Satoshi nodded soundlessly. He swiftly walked toward the door. As he opened it, Riku's voice rang out with her back to him.

"'_A little paint, to cover what's deep inside. A little truth we all want to hide_…'" she quoted from The Calling's "Just that Good".

Satoshi said nothing, but his head nodded so slightly, he might not have at all. The door closed softly behind him.

Riku turned her head. Part of her still felt Satoshi's presence there. She smiled a little. She had learned something new about the mysterious, silent, cold boy whom was adored by almost everyone in the school – or the whole town. And even better, it was only she who knew. But it was sad as well, she thought, since that meant he felt the same pain she did…somehow…in some way. The pain she felt when she thought of how her love didn't care for her.

She turned and looked at Daisuke and all thoughts of Satoshi fled from her mind. So did that little smile. Now it was just her. And Daisuke. As she walked toward Daisuke, her shoes seemed to squeak loudly. Her heart beat faster. She sat on a chair near the pure white bed.

Daisuke…looked so mature when he was asleep. He didn't have that foolish, childish, happy look. This meant…when he grew up, he'd be…**incredibly** handsome! Like…! An image of Dark flashed in her mind before she quickly shoved Dark out of her mind as he began to creep in. She didn't want to think about _him _right now!

Right now…all she could really think about was…Daisuke. She swallowed hard as her trembling hand ran through his flaming red hair, then down his face. A mixture of warm serenity and melancholy ran through her body.

_He's sound asleep. He can't hear me, can he…?_ She thought to herself.

"Daisuke…" she whispered softly with a smile to match her tone. She closed her eyes and then said, as if it was a sigh of defeat, "I…I love you…"

Suddenly, his hand appeared from under the blanket and covered hers. She felt his warmth transfer to her suddenly ice cold hands. Riku's heart stopped. He hadn't heard her, had he! But that meant…!

"I love you, too…" he uttered. Her eyes widened in shock. "Ri…sa…"

* * *

Naru-chan: ….The suspense! So review and you'll see what'll happen next! Love Love! Review Review!

Dark: Yeah! I'm such a smooth guy!

Daisuke: Ow! My face!

Satoshi: Do my eyes say _that_ much about me…?

Naru-chan: See what happens to our lovely characters!


	3. Chapter Three: Remember, Recall, Reminis...

Someone Just For Me

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel!

Naru-chan: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story!

Daisuke: …Everyone felt so bad for Riku because I…I…

Dark: You jerk.

Daisuke:blushes: I-It's not my fault! I was asleep! I had a fever! I…I…!

Dark:stare: Jerk.

Daisuke:goes to a corner in shame:

Naru-chan: Uhhhh, forgive Daisuke! Anyway, he doesn't _really_ appear in this chapter, but…he's there! And there'll be more of him!

Satoshi: People talked about me too.

Naru-chan: lol! Yes! Everyone is interested in our little Satoshi! And somehow, I'll tie in Krad too if people wish it so!

Satoshi: Great…

Naru-chan: Oh, but as for the coupling… does everyone want Dark/Riku? O.o; Honestly…I was going to make this a Dai/Riku fic but…everyone thought it was going to be Dark/Riku so I…kinda…

Dark: I rule!

Daisuke: Noooooo!

Satoshi: …Please tell us your opinion.

Naru-chan: And here's chapter three!

Chapter Three: Remember, Recall, Reminisce

The door slammed behind Riku in her rush. She dashed down the hallway, not looking, and certainly not caring who she bumped into. Luckily, however, people were in class. As she passed the choir room, she could hear voices singing behind the door. But she didn't stop. Her whole body and mind was numb with pain. A throb ached agonizingly at her chest. It only increased with every step she took though. Still, she didn't stop. She couldn't. Tears trailed down her flushed yet pale cheeks. She wiped them against her sleeves, but they kept coming. She was glad they did.

A brisk wind hit her face as she ran outside into the outside hallway that connected the two different buildings of her school. The wind caused her wind to whip her face painfully. But it was nothing compared to how torn she felt within.

"Ah!" a voice cried as Riku ran into him or her. "Watch where you're…!"

She didn't bother listening. She continued on her way, but a firm hand grabbed her hand. She tugged and struggled, but it just wouldn't let go.

"Ri…ku? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Dark asked, alarmed. Concern flashed in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Riku recognized the voice and something inside her snapped. She spun around, so quickly Dark lost his grip on her hand. Her hand connected solidly with his cheek. A cracking sound echoed in the deserted hallway and courtyard.

"AM I ALRIGHT? AM I _ALRIGHT_?" she screamed. Endless tears blurred her vision, so she didn't catch the look of hurt on his face. "OF COURSE NOT! BUT WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE? THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T…THIS MORNING…I WOULD HAVE NEVER…_never_… **I HATE YOU!**"

Riku gasped, shocked again as warm, strong arms circled around her. A hand stroked her back, comfortingly. New tears sprung up in her eyes and she clutched Dark's shirt.

"Shhhh…" Dark whispered softly. "It's okay…it's okay…everything's alright…"

Riku's eyes widened before she shut them tightly. She buried her face in his chest with a broken expression. It was warm…with the scent of him…like…the scent of crushed petals of Sakura. It only made her bury her face deeper.

"Gomen…(I'm sorry…)!" she sobbed over and over. "Gomen…"

* * *

"Here," Dark said, handing the cold can of soda over to Riku who sat on a wooden bench. She took it gratefully. She opened the can and it made a loud "FIZZZZ" sound. She drank graciously. After crying her eyes out, she was awfully thirsty. Dark, standing to her left, sipped on his soda, watching her.

When Riku stopped drinking she let out a sigh. Her smile saddened. She closed her eyes to feel the bitter cold breeze comfort her burning face. She knew that Dark watched her silently, but for that brief moment she just didn't care. Her heart had cried so much but any thoughts of what happened in the nurse's office or Daisuke in general was bound to cause her to break down all over again. The pain remained still…

And what was she going to do about Dark? She had lashed out on him when she was still sore (blistering, if she did say so herself), and he didn't really deserve it…though he was the reason that she had punched Daisuke to begin with and sent him to the nurse's office, she justified silently to herself. She sighed again and finally opened her eyes slowly. She turned slightly so that she could see Dark better. The silence stretched on. The only sound was the noise of people playing soccer in the far off distance and the rustling of leaves.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Riku asked at last. She felt a twinge of annoyance as she recognized amusement in his eyes. He stroked his red cheek for a moment.

"No," he said cheerfully with a grin. He took another gulp of his soda. His amethyst eyes lingered on her, however.

"What do you _mean_ 'no'?" She purposely said the last word mockingly. Now her irritation was at full blast. It even showed on her face. He didn't even care about why she had hit him or screamed at him or most importantly was _crying_? If she didn't feel guilty for slapping him earlier, she would have punched him at that moment. Her hands tightened threateningly over her can.

"Don't you know what 'no' means?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow. Now her hands clenched on the can so hard it made a cracking sound. She _truly_ yearned to wipe that smug look off his handsome face. "After all," he added, scratching his chin thoughtfully, grinning widely. "I seem to recall you screaming in my ear that no, the seat next to you wasn't taken. That is, of course, if my memory serves me right."

"_Stop looking so full of yourself, you pervert!_" Riku cried, blushing at the reminder of what she had done the other day.

"Pervert?" Dark gasped dramatically. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You _totally_ stared at me yesterday! God knows what _you_ were thinking! And…and…you're just such a pervert!"

"What kind of reasoning is that?"

"AHHH! You are so annoying! Can't you just leave me alone?" she exclaimed with frustration.

Dark chuckled lightly and leaned closer to her. "Good."

"W…What do you mean 'good'…?" she asked suspiciously, scooting further down the bench.

"It's better to be angry than sad," he smiled caringly. Riku's breath caught at her throat. She couldn't think of a response. He didn't expect one. He aimed his empty can at the garbage and threw it. She watched silently as it sailed through the air and landed smoothly into the trash bin. He turned back to her and grinned boyishly, as if he had won the lottery.

There was a gust of wind that caused both Dark's and Riku's hair to dance behind them. His purple hair framed his face perfectly nonetheless. Then he reached out his hand to her.

Her heart fluttered…but at the same time…it whispered, "_Daisuke…_"

* * *

Riku stared off into the distance at nothing. Class was in session…but her attention was fully on the window. The sky was such a cloudy blue… A bird flew by with another trailing behind it…as if trying to catch up. Then there was yet another behind it… She heaved a sigh. Everything was so mixed up. How could so many things happen in just one day? Dark declared that he wanted her; Daisuke practically declared that he didn't, Satoshi has something going on, and she declared her love. Only to be rejected. Just the thought of that caused pain to resurface. But she pushed it away. She was used to it… Daisuke had never liked her that way. She lost focus on the window as her mind clouded with memories…

_"Risa…is sick?" a young four-year-old Riku asked with hesitation while pulling on her nanny's skirt. All the grown-ups had been talking about Risa since the morning, scurrying here and there. Father just sat at his wooden desk, with his hand covering his face, and Mother wouldn't leave her room. Riku blinked innocently as her nanny just made a choking sound and hurried away, her handkerchief pressed against her thin mouth. _

_Riku sighed and tightly hugged her red teddy bear that had a green bow tied around its neck. It had been a gift to her from her grandmother. She treasured it more than anything. That was because… her new best friend, Daisuke, had retrieved it for her from the Haunted House (the Clover House). She smiled and hugged her bear tighter. The redness of her bear made her think of Daisuke's red hair. She had the urge to see him…_

_Quickly, she glanced around her. Everyone was so busy worrying about Risa that no one was watching Riku. Not that she minded. Not at the least. Actually, she preferred not having maids and butlers all around her 24/7. She quietly opened a window. Carefully placing her beloved bear on the ground outside, she listened for any noises coming her way. Struggling slightly, she jumped on the windowpane and placed her right foot on the floor. Then her left followed. She let go of the window with a breath of relief. But she wasn't free quite yet. She crawled in the dirt, not caring if her knees got dirty for she was wearing shorts. The coast was clear so she dashed toward the gate. _

_The long, black, cold and iron gate looked menacingly on her, as if scolding her for even trying to escape. Of course it was locked. But this did not faze the little girl from accomplishing her goal. She turned to the bush on the right of the gate instead of trying to open the gate itself. She pushed aside the branches and leaves and there, before her, was a hole. She pushed her bear through first before squeezing her small body through. On the other side, she came out with a wide grin on her rather scrapped face. Her whole body and clothes were covered with filth but she took her time dusting off her hands and her shirt so that, as she carried her bear, it wouldn't get dirty._

_Her legs carried her down the twists and turns of the city streets. A local grocery owner called out to her to be careful and she answered with a wave. She halted in front of a huge park with trees that encircled the roads through it. She quickly ran past the people on the road. Finally she reached where she wanted…_

_"Riku!" a little redhead called. He had been leaning over in his shorts and red T-shit in a sandbox, next to another boy named Takeshi. His wide red eyes brightened at the sight of her. He smiled and waved for her to come over. _

_Riku's eyes brightened too. She hurried over to her only friend. Technically, he wasn't her only friend. There was Risa. But Risa was family. She was her younger twin! Riku was the one who always looked out for Risa. Being friends…would be like being equals, and frankly, they were not. Risa was always weak and wishy-washy. It was Riku's job to stand up and be the only one to go against Risa's word. Risa would be much more spoiled otherwise. Not that Riku hated Risa. Riku had always loved Risa at the bottom of her heart. They were more than friends. They were twins. They were so much more than friend they weren't really friends. Which was why Daisuke was Riku's only true friend who didn't know Risa, so therefore couldn't like Risa more than Riku._

_Not that Riku was possessive. Not at the least! It was just that…everyone who had met Riku and Risa usually liked Risa more. Riku was nothing, in her dirt-covered overalls, compared to Risa with her cute little girlishness, all done up in curls and puffy pink bows. Riku would openly admit to this. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt, watching her friends become Risa's friends. And only Risa's friends. It wasn't that they didn't like Riku. But bottom line was, they liked Risa better._

_But that wasn't Daisuke._

_"Daisuke," she greeted him. She felt like she was about to burst. In a good way, of course. Her face became as flushed as a tomato, but Daisuke didn't notice. Escaping was worth it. "Hi!"_

_"So, where are your parents?" Daisuke looked around._

_"My…parents?" she echoed nervously. Then she shook her head. "My parents…aren't here."_

_"Aren't here? What? Why?" Concern filled his crimson orbs. For some reason, this made Riku blush. _

_"Because they're both…worried. Over my little sister…she's my twin. She's been sick lately. For a while now actually…"_

"_Oh no! Your poor sister," Daisuke cried dejectedly. He cocked his head, as if he was trying to think of how to make the situation any better. Then he jumped up, energetically, grabbing Riku's two hands in his own. His chubby, cute face lit like a lantern. So did Riku's, but for a different reason. "I know! Why don't I come see her? Maybe it'll cheer her up!"_

_There was a twist in Riku's heart. Her little self could not comprehend it, but… She smiled sadly, ignoring this feeling that she had never before experienced. "Maybe it's better if…you meet her when she's well. I don't even know what she's sick with…"_

_Daisuke, noticing the sorrow that filled his friend's face, immediately agreed._

_"C'mon Riku!" he smiled, offering her a chubby hand. "I want to show you something!"_

_He'd do anything to make that look go away…_

Of course, that was before he met Risa, Riku thought to herself. Now it wasn't that he wouldn't do anything. It was more like he just never noticed anymore. She turned her spaced out head back toward the front of the class. His empty seat seemed to glare at her with reproach. It seemed to taunt her, for it was still her fault he had to go home early. The glancing and glaring of every other girl in the classroom didn't seem to help either. This, perhaps, was because Dark, the _idiot_ sitting next to her was trying to get her attention in an extremely _obvious_ manner.

"Pst. Psssst! Riku…!" Dark whispered over and over.

Still, she refused to look at him. She determinedly turned her head away so that all he could see was her hair. This, however, did not discourage the boy. He began scribbling little notes and throwing them onto her table. She glimpsed at them in surprise before her face flushed with anger. She, in a blunt way, pushed the noted onto the floor. He persisted and continued to throw notes, and eventually was throwing them _at_ Riku rather than her table. All she wanted was some time to think of the past! Now everyone was staring at them, and Riku, flushed with mortification, snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, grabbing his wrist at mid-throw. His narrow eyes were wide for a moment before he grinned.

"Didn't I tell you this morning?"

"Mr. Dark and Ms. Riku…" the teacher said in a sweet tone that dripped venom. She smiled in a rather sinister way. "I'LL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS!"

"But…but…!" Riku desperately began.

"No BUTS, Ms. Riku," the teacher interrupted, rapping her book sharply against her table. "Now SIT please."

Dejectedly she did as she was bid. All she could feel was misery. What a rotten day… She happened to glance at Dark who was grinning at her, overjoyed that they had time together after class, and she let out a moan. It just kept getting worse, didn't it?

* * *

Naru-chan: Was it good? Bad? Do tell!

Dark: I'm so cool!

Daisuke: So arrogant…

Satoshi: Mmmhmm.

Krad: Am I going to appear or not!

Naru-chan: Next chapter there will be more Satoshi and Daisuke! Promise!

Daisuke: Do I get to be with Riku:blush:

Naru-chan: I don't know yet! Once everyone reviews we'll know! So speak up and review! Thank you!

Riku: What a bad day…. T.T


	4. Chapter Four: Somewhere Only We Know

Someone Just For Me

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. I own NOTHING of DNAngel! I do not own "Someplace Only We Know" by Keane either!

Naru-chan: Ta-da! I've updated! Is everyone happy?

Dark: hugs Naru Yay!

Riku: Dark…you…TWOTIMER! runs away

Dark: Wait…! NOOOOOO!

Naru-chan: Heh heh…while Dark tries to get Riku back, here's the next chapter!

"Somewhere Only We Know" 

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place I've been dreaming of?_

A simple thing, where have you gone? 

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know…_

By Keane

Chapter 4: Somewhere Only We Know

"You two are NOT to leave until the whole room is SPARKLING clean!" the teacher angrily shrieked before slamming the door behind her.

Riku sighed. Being in a deserted room with none other than Dark was not very appealing to her. She picked up a broom and was about to start sweeping when she noticed that Dark remained in his seat, watching her.

"W…What are you looking at, pervert?" she asked, extremely irritated. His violet gaze gave her the chills and she couldn't help but flush slightly. She shoved the chills away and glared at him, though her heart was pounding. "Get to work! It's your fault I'm here anyway!"

"But watching you is fun," he insisted, grinning his famous grin. It was one that his fan girls would have died for. Riku's response, however, was throwing a chalk-covered eraser at him, which hit him smack on the face. "Hey…" he growled, slowly removing the eraser that had left white powder all over his tanned face.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Riku. The sight of him just cracked her up. "You…asked…for…it…!"

Dark raised his arm and threw the eraser back. Riku quickly and gracefully dodged. She laughed more and stuck out her tongue at him. That is, until a regular eraser smacked against her forehead. She growled at him before holding four chalky erasers in her hands threateningly.

"W…Wait…T-that's…not fair…!" Dark cried. But it was too late and the erasers came flying. He quickly raised his arms to protect himself, but in the end, power swirled around his now white body. It took him a minute to recover before he picked up the erasers and shouted, "This means war!"

A few minutes and a lot more flying chalk later, the whole room was a totally mess. The two looked around them silently before they let out a loud and long sigh at the same moment. Now they would have to clean up so much more. Riku glared at him for a moment, but he just ignored it and picked up a towel with a grin on his face.

"Shall we get started now?"

She said nothing for a moment. Her heart made loud, fast "thump"ing noises. Every now and again, just the sight of Dark caused this, for no particular reason. There was something amazing about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. She quickly turned her flushed face from him.

"It's…It's your fault anyway!" she heard herself stammer out.

He raised an eyebrow and grumbled slightly to himself. "What's up with her?"

Dark, who had begun lifting the chairs onto the tables, stopped for a moment. He tilted his head and watched her. He wondered if she knew just how beautiful she really was. She never took time in her appearance. He didn't have the slightest idea what she wore aside from her stiff school uniform. He had figured it wouldn't be dresses. It didn't suit her. Not that he was saying it couldn't, for he was sure she would be gorgeous in anything. It was just that she was more practical and would just think it was too hard to move around in a skirt. He considered over the thought of talking to her again, for the thousandth time, but he kept his silence since she had a far away look on her face.

Riku meanwhile mulled things over in her head. Today had been such an odd day, full of so many events. She swallowed hard when she remembered what happened in the nurse's office and pressed a hand unconsciously against her heart.

It still hurt so badly! The pain was enough to bring back tears to her already red eyes. She rubbed her face in frustration. She didn't want to feel like this! Wasn't it bad enough that she was in love with her sister's boyfriend? If only she could just…get over him somehow…!

_But then…_she thought sadly,_ I don't just want to forget Daisuke… It's true that this hurts so much I wish I could just roll over and die, but…wait…why am I not doing that just now…?_ _ Dark…has comforted me from the start. If he hadn't been there today, I would have just ran off to my spot before rolling up into a ball and crying my heart out. _At this thought, more tears spilled from her eyes. But it was so hard to hold everything inside. She had just comprehended the fact that she wasn't okay. She really wasn't.

Without realizing what she was doing, she had turned and glanced at Dark's back, which faced her. She gazed at him, as if in a trance. He didn't try to talk to her or look at her. His lean back was all she saw. Quickly, realizing what she was doing, she turned away and began to sweep the floor. The silence between them was actually comforting, compared to the screaming that was bound to happen if they spoke. Despite herself, she kept glancing back at him again. But…just what exactly was she to him…? At this, she immediately jolted. He had just caught her looking! His eyes widen with alarm.

"Are you alright?" he cried, rushing to her side. She had no idea what he was talking about. It was only when he lifted her hand did she notice that her finger was bleeding. She had accidentally cut herself when she bolted upright.

"I'm…" she began, with an annoyed tone, when she found herself staring deeply into his pools of purple. They looked down at her with concern. "Fine…"

"But you're…crying…" he whispered, brushing a stray tear from her cheek with his free hand. Then, with the other, he carefully lifted and put into his mouth.

* * *

"Man…!" Dark groaned in pain. He was walking out the school gates with Riku by his side. He was pressing a hand carefully over his stinging cheek. He winced just at the contact. He pouted down at the girl next to him. "Did you have to hit me _that_ hard…?" 

"Y-Y-YES!" Riku roared. Her face was so red she definitely looked feverish. Her free hand, the one that wasn't holding on to her bike, was raised as if she was going to punching his face. She glared furiously at him. "YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"I didn't do anything that bad…" he whined sadly. "You were hurt so I-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION WHAT HAPPENED!" she quickly interrupted him. "Let's stop talking about this before I beat you to death already!"

"Fine, fine," he pouted. He let out a long breath. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

Daisuke flashed in her mind but she instantly kicked that idea out of her mind. Though she enjoyed Dark's company now, she felt she needed to get away and be alone. "I…I don't know."

"I'll walk you home," he offered as they reached the school gates.

"No! That's okay!" she answered quickly. At his curious look she improvised, "I have somewhere to go first. Thanks for offering, but…"

"Oh, I understand," he smiled easily. He leaned forward. She blinked at this. He waited a beat before asking, "Where's my good-bye kiss?"

Riku's fist pounded Dark's unharmed cheek. It made a loud cracking sound and he cried out in pain. And just when Riku had thought he was a cool guy!

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!" she huffed before jumping onto her bike and bicycling off.

"Ow…" he cringed. He touched his newly bruising cheek, but then grinned. "That's my girl!"

Meanwhile, Riku hurriedly biked to her favorite place in the world. The sky was a canvas of color. Splashes of crimson, lilac, white, golden colors… Rays of the soon to be setting sun flashed at her eyes. It was so beautiful… Around her she heard the laughter and joking of other teenagers, such as herself, probably leaving from clubs and sports. Everything…made her think Daisuke. She sighed as another memory resurfaced into her mind.

_"Wow…!" a small Riku cried. Before her was a small tree house, obviously hand-made. It was on a weeping willow, her favorite tree, which was located deep into their favorite forest by the edge of town. The branches with mauve leaves bowed its head, as if making sure that no one would ever find this spot. At home Riku had a tree house, but it had been professionally made since Risa hadn't wanted to go up a tree house that was "unstable". But the feeling really wasn't the same. _

_She turned to Daisuke, so filled with glee, that she forgot herself and hugged him tightly. She then blushed and quickly jumped back. His face was flushed as well, but they both smiled shyly at each other._

_"My dad and I made it! I haven't told anyone but you, Riku. Not even Takeshi," he informed her brightly and with a hint of pride in himself._

_"Wow… Daisuke…this is so…" Riku struggled to find the right words. "You're so…!"_

_"It can be our spot!" he smiled. "Just you and me."_

_"Just the two of us…" she whispered._

_"Let's promise!" he exclaimed eagerly, holding out his pinky. "Let's pinky promise that we'll never tell anyone else about _our _spot!"_

_Riku stared at his hand, her heart pounding against her chest. The she smiled, blushing. She entwined her pinky with his._

_"I promise!"_

She abruptly skidded to a stop and slowly looked up. She knew where she was. She knew this place like her home… Above her hung the same tree house from her memory. It was the same almost except time and rain had done its toll and it looked much more worn than before. Her hands instantly let go of the bike and it fell onto the grassy ground with a dull "thud". Her nearly trembling hands gripped onto the ladder hidden under the leaves, which could only be found if one were to travel underneath the branches. Her legs shook as they climbed upward.

The moment she gripped onto the entrance, a wave of heartbreak flowed over her just as the scent of her love did. The tree house was not very large. There was a huge gap as a "door", and a window on the side. There were a few decorations on the walls, but her attention focused on a single picture with Daisuke and Riku. She crawled toward it. It had been taken before Daisuke had met Risa… They looked so happy and carefree… Unknowingly, a tear began to slip down Riku's cheek. When was the last time she felt like that? She couldn't remember…

_"Dai-chan, Riku…!" Emiko, Daisuke's mother, called out as she aimed a camera at the two. "Look this way…!"_

_"Aren't you supposed to tell us to smile and say 'cheese'?" laughed a little Daisuke._

_"It's okay," said Riku, smiling shyly at her friend. "We don't need her to tell us to be happy, don't we?"_

"_That's right…as long as we're together, we'll always be smiling won't we?" he smiled brightly. _

At this thought more tears spilled onto her clenched hands. She began shaking all over.

"That is no longer true… Daisuke…now when I'm with you I…I can't smile anymore…I can't smile…!"She let out a choked sob and cradled her face in her hands.

_Why?_ She wondered as an agonizing pain tortured her. She wasn't sure if this feeling made her numb or the cold. _Why did it have to be _Risa_ of all the people he fell in love with? It wouldn't have been half as bad if it weren't Risa!_

"Why…?" she sobbed as her hands helplessly tried to brush away all the huge tears that rolled over her flushed face. When she thought about this…she couldn't help but cry… She could taste the bitter salt in her mouth as she cried more and more, sputtering and gasping for breath. She took a deep breath before crying, "Baka…! (Idiot…!)"

* * *

Naru-chan: So…what do you think? 

Satoshi: Please…review…

Naru-chan: Errr, do you guys want Satoshi and Krad to enter the picture? I'm not quite sure if I can add him yet…

Satoshi: …

Krad: …

Dark: MWAHAHAHA!

Naru-chan: Hmph. Just for that, Dark, you won't be appear all that much in the next chapter if you even appear at all!

Dark: NANI! (What!)

Daisuke: Ano…(Ummm…)

Naru-chan: You see…next chapter…Daisuke will most likely be in the spotlight! So hurry and review and I'll update! Thanks!


	5. Chapter Five: Of Hopes and Dreams

Someone Just For Me

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own DNAngel. Do not sue, please.

Naru-chan: Hi everyone! How are you guys? Looking forward to this chapter:laughs:

Daisuke: I'm…ummm, in this one a lot…

Dark: AHHHH! WHERE AM I?

Naru-chan: Don't be greedy! You've practically been the main character for so long…! Let someone else have the spotlight!

Dark: NEVER!

Satoshi: Heh.

Dark: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?

Satoshi: You know why.

Naru-chan:holds Dark back: P-Please enjoy!

_I wonder how you're supposed to give up… Do I just decide to give up and act accordingly? And move further and further away from what my heart really wants? Then will I forget everything someday? The scent of his brown hair, his cold ear, the warmth of his back… Everything… Everything…including this pain in my heart? Everything? Without a trace…as if nothing was there to begin with?_

_-Yamada Ayumi from Honey and Clover_

Chapter Five: Of Hopes and Dreams

Riku quietly hugged her knees. The tears refused to stop. The chilly air had finally brought her back to her senses. Everywhere around her was dark already… She didn't know what time it was anymore…but could tell it was fairly late. Still, knowing this, she had no urge to leave. All the energy had left her body… Distantly, she heard the melody of the rain as it pounded and thrashed against the old wood house and the leaves. Fireflies, as if trying to comfort her, glowed a light green, but her blank, russet eyes took in nothing. Instead, the pages of her mind flipped, making memories flood back.

_"Riku," whined Risa as she stumbled over her own feet, trying to catch up with her sister. "Wait for me…!"_

_"Risa," answered Riku in exasperation. She turned and frowned at her younger twin, the split image of herself, but a different version. Risa was adorned in a frilly pink dress, covered with pretty bows that matched the two that held her long hair back in ponytails. Riku, on the other hand, simply wore a yellow T-shirt and a green skirt. Her hair she refused to grow out, and demanded it be cut every two months. "Why are you following me? You don't even know where I'm going!"_

_"But…but…" Risa whimpered, tears flooding her wide, innocent eyes. She clung onto her white stuffed bunny closer to her frail body. "Doesn't oneesan (older sister) love me anymore?"_

_Riku's eyes instantly softened and she patted her little sister on the head. She smiled slightly, but tried to keep on a stern face. "Of course she does! Come on…let's go." _

_She grabbed Risa's hand and pulled her forward, knowing that Risa's tears would soon stop. Soon Risa would be too concentrated on keeping up with Riku. They stopped once they reached a park._

_"Nee…Riku, are you really sure it's okay to go so far from home?" Risa asked hesitantly. She glanced back at where their home had faded from view. Her hand squeezed Riku's tightly. "I'm scared…"_

_"Don't worry, you can meet all my friends and then we'll always have fun!" Riku assured her twin with a laugh. She glanced away for a moment before saying, "And you can finally meet the one I…"_

_"The one you…?" Risa blinked naively._

_"The… The o-one I…" stuttered a flushed Riku, "Lik-"_

_"Riku!" a cheerful voice cried, causing her head to jolt upward. Her eyes locked on those of Daisuke's. On his face there was a wide smile of childish, pure pleasure. He quickly dropped the soccer ball on the ground, much to his other friend, Takeshi's distress, and raced over to Riku. He opened his mouth to speak, when in the corner of his eye, he spotted Risa. He left his mouth open._

_He never did say what he was going to…_

She sniffed loudly, as a nostalgic feeling rushed over her. She sighed and lifted her hand in front of her, in the dark. It was wet with bitter tears.

"Doesn't anyone care…?" she choked softly, as a piercing pain throbbed in her chest. "Isn't anyone…worried?"

_"Riku, honey, why are you here?" Emiko, Daisuke's mother, asked in surprise, when she spotted the eight-year-old girl sitting away from the others on the porch._

_"Ano…iie, (Umm…no,) it's nothing," Riku laughed slightly. "I hurt my knee," she informed, gesturing to her scraped knee. "Don't worry though, I already washed it and it's stopped bleeding."_

_"Oh dear," tsked Emiko. She gave the girl a warm, yet sad smile. "How did this happen?"_

_"Daisuke and Risa were busy playing house and I…didn't want to play, but Risa of course did. So instead, I felt like climbing some of the wall to see the view of the ocean, but I ended up falling…" Riku reluctantly answered._

"_Does Daisuke know?"_

_"Know…what, ma'am?" blushed Riku, not looking up at the older woman._

_"Know that you got hurt…"_

_"He…He doesn't need to know," she replied firmly. She resolutely glared at the ground. "He would…laugh and call me a klutz like always… He probably doesn't care. Besides, I don't want to be like Risa. Every time she gets hurt she needs everyone to know it."_

_She bit her tongue to stop from saying that even when she cried out in pain, neither of them had noticed. She was furious at herself when she realized tears burned her eyes._

_"Riku…" Emiko gently stoked the girl's silky hair. "Of course he cares."_

_Just that moment, Daisuke cried out in concern as he spotted Riku. He was shaken to find her hurt, and what's more, in tears since she nearly never cried. He, in a flustered manner, started blabbing on and on about how he wouldn't let this happen again._

_Emiko chuckled softly in Riku's ear and whispered, "See…?"_

"—KU!"

Her head snapped up, snatched out of her trance. That voice…it couldn't be…!

"RIIIIKUUUU!"

"Dai…" she unconsciously uttered. Her shaky hands moved her body from the ground as she, almost in fear, crawled to the entrance of the tree house. Just as she reached it, Daisuke appeared in front of her, as if from thin air, dripping with water. Her heart trembled like her breath. He was so close…but was he really there…? Or was this another haunting memory coming to taunt her?

"Riku…" He reached out to touch her. She was stunned to find that his hand was shaking. His icy wet hand touched her flushed face. She felt a liquid fall onto her hand, and first perceived it as rain before she realized it was warm. She couldn't breath when she saw his ruby eyes shined with tears. "Thank God…" he sighed in relief. He grabbed onto her and hugged her tightly though he continued to shake.

This couldn't be, Riku thought. She lifted up her hands slowly and delicately touched his back, which was drenched in water from the rain outside. She gave into her overwhelming feelings and clung onto him. Even if this was a dream…she didn't want it to go away. She clung onto him with all her heart.

She just couldn't let go…

* * *

"Riku…" she heard him whisper.

"Daisuke…" They slowly parted slightly, just enough for her to look up into his eyes. "You're soaking wet!"

"Eh?" he blinked and then smiled nervously. "Errr, yes, why I am."

"And…and you face…" she uttered in distress, gently brushing against the bruise on his face from earlier that day. He cringed to the slightest bit, though he had tried not to. "Ohhh, it's all my fault…!"

"No it's not!" he gravely and firmly told her. He looked at her seriously now. "Riku…everyone's dead sick worried about you. Why are you here?"

"How did you…even know I was missing?" she squeaked.

"Risa called me… Everyone is frantically searching for you as we speak."

She looked away guiltily and ashamed. A flush of embarrassment covered her tear-streaked face. While she had been sobbing her heart out, the person she was crying about and the people she loved had been running around in the pouring rain searching for her. How pathetic… But it was something she had to do.

"How did…you know I was here?" she hesitated to ask.

A warm, bright smile broke on his face. "Of course I know where you would be. You haven't been yourself lately and whenever you feel down…well, you always come here." He paused a moment as his smile slowly died. "I… you… I haven't been a very good friend lately… Here you are, obviously stressed and I've been too selfishly caught up in only myself to not see you in pain…"

"No!" Riku immediately shouted, grabbing his shirt. "No! You're not a bad friend at all! It's me… this is all me… I've been too selfish… All I could think about was myself… It hadn't even occurred to me that anyone at all was worried…" She let her hands slowly slide from his shirt, hating that tears once again welled up in her eyes.

"Riku…what's wrong?"

Could she tell him? Could she tell him that what was wrong was that she loved him more than a friend? Could she shatter his happy world, free of stress? All her feelings would do is burden him… Yet, her throat closed up. She hated lying to him though… But this was a lie that only protected him…

"It's…nothing," she forced a smile.

"Oh…" he said, looking at her funny. He was beginning to notice just how much she lied to him. Lately he hadn't noticed because he had honestly been swept away by everything that was required in a relationship. Dates…flowers…gifts… He almost constantly was waiting on Risa. Not that he was complaining. But…now he realized that he had been forgetful of Riku… "Riku…you know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

She glanced away and nodded hesitantly. "Mmm…"

Now Daisuke frowned. Just what was it that Riku couldn't tell him? He had always been certain that there was nothing they couldn't share with each other…

"A…Ano (U…umm…), Daisuke…are you cold?" she asked finally, in a worried tone. "Since you're drenched you're going to get a cold or the flu…!"

"Ha ha," he laughed. "As long as you're okay, I'm fine." Then he glanced behind him. "But perhaps…we should wait in here until the rain dies down? Oh, but everyone's so worried…"

"Ah-" she gasped as her hand grasped onto his shirt. She immediately glanced away and locked her gaze at the ground, feeling her face redden, much to her embarrassment. "Is…it okay if we…stay here?"

He blinked at this request. Her hand trembled. She just wanted to stay with him in this little world for a little bit before they had to reenter reality again… He smiled. He quickly took out a cell phone and called someone. He quickly told them not to worry and that he and Riku were fine and that they would go back to the Harada house tomorrow. She felt a small pang of jealousy. He was probably talking to Risa…

"Let's stay," he said softly to her now, no longer on the phone.

Riku moved aside to let him come in, though he dripped water onto the floor. She winced slightly at the wind and rain that sprayed into her face. She turned and found him staring at her through his ruby red eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and hated the fact that her fact turned red. Her hand trembled from wanting to brush his wet bangs from his eyes. His hair, being wet, clung onto his face, making him look older and…even more appealing to her.

Daisuke, in turn, watched Riku. For some strange reason he couldn't quite comprehend, his eyes concentrated on her eyes. The same thought that had flashed into his mind before he had fainted earlier resurfaced. His mind reeled, for he felt that if he reached to touch her, she would disappear and be replaced by an endless ocean. For some reason, he felt he had to save her from drowning… But, for a reason he didn't understand, he found himself staring at her lips. Through his abrupt palpitations, he suddenly realized…he might have to save himself first.

In lazy silence, they sat next to each other, lost in their own overwhelming feelings…

* * *

Riku blinked away the sleep from her droopy eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed together. Where was she? She just had the most wonderful dream ever... She had Daisuke...finally together...but now, she felt aching and cold…and yet terribly warm? She finally forced her eyes to clear before it hit her. She had fallen asleep on Daisuke's shoulder. She nearly cried out in surprise, but saw that Daisuke was still asleep. Her heart raced wildly as she gently placed her flushed face against his shoulder again. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. So…this is what it felt like…

But deep in her mind rang the words that hung as heavily as a death sentence.

_"I love you too, Risa…"_

A silent tear slipped down her crimson face. One after another they came. This wasn't right… Her with Daisuke…it wasn't right…! Not when he loved Risa…! Everything was like a dream...none of it had probably been meant the way she thought...

She quietly lifted her head from his shoulder. Her heart raged against her chest. He looked just such an angel as he slept…

"Daisuke…" she whispered. This moment brought back the painful memory of the nurse's room… This time, however, tears flowed almost endlessly down her cheeks. She hung her head down in shame and defeat. She choked and sobbed as silently as she could. "I don't know how much longer I can take…"

Suddenly everything was too much and it all spun in her mind. She felt like she couldn't breath anymore. Without thinking, she rushed out of the tree house as fast as she could. Images and times swirled before her blurred eyes.

_"Daisuke…if I went away…would you be sad?" a little Riku asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer. Her hands trembled and her eyes stared directly at the ground._

_"Riku…of course I would be sad!" the little redhead cried fervently. He took hold of her hands, pressing them against his heart. "I would be brokenhearted! Don't leave, Riku! Don't leave!"_

_"Daisuke…" she whispered in shock._

_"If you have to go…I understand, but…but…" he stared at her, at a loss for words. "But that's the last thing I'd ever want."_

_"Oh, Daisuke…"_

_After thinking about it for a moment, his concerned frown turned into a smile, like the sun broke through the dark night. _

_"Riku! Let's stay together as long as we can! Always… Always!"_

_**"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"**_

In her frantic run, she had ended up right on the street as a humungous truck came plummeting her way, it's lights blinding her already hazy eyes. Her knees trembled and began to give out on her, as all she could do was watch the driver hysterically pressing down on the brakes to stop the truck.

She clenched her eyes closed, bracing for the impact. All of this…seemed like her punishment of her sin of loving someone who could never be hers. Nonetheless, one word flew from her mouth.

"Daisuke…"

Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed and shoved out of the way. It was just a split second, where she felt like she was flying. Then she felt her body skid against the ground, though she was protected by something, although she didn't know what. Slowly…shakily…she opened her caramel eyes. What she saw made them only widen and shake more.

"…Satoshi…!"

* * *

Naru-chan:sniff: What do you think?

Dark:says with venom: IT SUCKED.

Satoshi: Hmph. Just because you didn't save her.

Dark: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Naru-chan:bops Dark on the head: Stop! You'll scare your fans away…!

Dark: Ahem. I mean, I'm not worried. Riku is so mine.

Riku: WHAT WAS THAT?

Dark: Er…! That is…! I was…!

Daisuke and Satoshi: Baka.

Naru-chan:watches Riku chase Dark: Hope to see you in the next chapter!

Satoshi: I'll be in it for sure…


	6. Chapter Six: Selective Memory

Someone Just For Me

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own any DNAngel…except the manga…which I paid for…and the anime…which I paid for… but rather I mean to say I do not own DNAngel! Nor do I own "Selective Memory" by We Are Scientists! (Who rock!)

Naru-chan: Hi everyone! New semester! I've been addicted to Korean dramas lately. Lol Has anyone watched Full House? I love it!

Dark: Yeah…even during finals she couldn't stop watching it and didn't study…

Naru-chan: Shhh! Don't tell them that!

Satoshi: ..And you call yourself a lady's man…feh…

Dark: GRR! Whatever!

Naru-chan: Wow…! Dark's been going to anger management lately I think!

Daisuke:gasp:

Dark: AHHHH! Don't tell them that! I-I…I don't need anger management! Hahaha! What a funny joke! Ah ha ha ha!

Satoshi: Pathetic.

Dark: WHAT!

Naru-chan:holds Dark back: A-Anyway! This chapter's full of action and soon, I'll think of a way to get Krad in here okay? So sit back and relax! Hope you enjoy!

Daisuke: Enjoy!

_I'm tired of all the pain,_

_I'm tired of all the problems I've got,_

_I'm tired of all the things I should have done instead of staying home._

_I'm buried underneath these opportunities _

_Selective Memory_

_Well how could you forget about me?_

-"Selective Memory" by We Are Scientists

Chapter Six: Selective Memory

Riku winced since she felt her head throbbing. She pressed her hand against her forehead. She couldn't think properly at all. Where was she…? The last thing she remembered was… Hiwatari Satoshi's pale face… wait – what? She bolted upright only to cringe in pain.

"It would be better if you laid back down," a cold, calm voice informed her.

"H-H-Hiwatari Satoshi!" she cried loudly before quickly covering her mouth in embarrassment. The collected boy continued walking across the room. There was a single window but the curtains had been drawn so that the room remained dark, despite the glaring sunlight from outside. She took a moment to take everything in. It wasn't hard since everything was bare. No posters or pictures hung on the bland walls; the sheets and pillows were a pure white; there was little – barely any furniture except for a desk, a nightstand, and a twin sized bed, which she laid in. Above her was no light bulb, but on the nightstand there was a single lamp. "W-Where am I?"

"Isn't that obvious?" He carefully placed a basin of water on the nightstand. Since he was so close to her, she took in his appearance. His icy sapphire eyes, behind silver wire glasses, stared directly down as he dipped a towel into the basin. She never realized how long his eyelashes were… they were certainly longer than hers. His pale skin… his full lips… his silky hair… it was no wonder so many girls wanted him… Suddenly his eyes looked up, and she hastily looked away, caught red handed. But that's when she saw the bandage around his arm.

"Satoshi! Your arm!" She grabbed his hand and pulled it toward her. She pushed up his shirt so she could examine the damage properly.

"Ah!" he uttered, caught by surprise.

"Oh no, did you get this when you saved me?" she said in distress. She only seemed to cause people trouble.

"It's nothing really." He paused before meeting her caramel eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-Not at all," she replied instantly, as if by reflex. She waved her hands and arms around as if to prove it. "I'm just a bit sore, but I don't feel-"

"What about…" he stopped. "That is…"

There was a silence as he mentally struggled with himself.

"What?"

"That is…your eyes…"

"My eyes?" she echoed, unconsciously reaching up and touching them. They were hot.

"They're…red. Is…" he struggled with words, almost reluctant to say them, "something wrong?"

"Oh…my eyes… I must look so ugly…" she heard herself say. That's when she began to laugh. She didn't mean to. She didn't want to. She just couldn't help it. The laughter spilled from her mouth as she tried to cover it with her hands. Much to her humiliation, hot tears dripped onto the sheets of pure white, resounding in the quiet room. Had she been crying in her sleep? Shit, she forgot why she was in this situation to begin with. She had decided to give up on Daisuke. But was that even possible? Being with him caused her pain, but being apart caused her even more pain. "N-Nothing's wrong…" she lied, as her laughter died away, leaving her only with sobs. She was lying and she knew he knew it. She hated that someone had to see her this way. She hated being weak. She hated it! But most of all, she hated herself for being weak.

"Harada…"

"This is so sad…" she sobbed, trying desperately to hide the tears. She couldn't keep the words from coming out. She didn't even try. All her emotions came flowing out. "I'm such a wreck! He loves me…but it's not enough…! He cares about so much that he'd risk his life for me, but it's just not enough! I don't want to be his best friend! I don't want to be his friend at all! I want him to look at me the way he looks at her! To hold me and whisper sweet nothings in my ear…"

"Harada – "

"I want to look at me – I want him to see _me_! Not the other Harada! Not Risa… Why can't he? It's not that much is it? Am I that selfish that I can't think of him who has already given me so much? He's probably worried sick about me right now…"

"Harada – "

"Harada, Harada, Harada!" she screamed now. "We're twins, but it's her who gets everything. _I _met him first. _I_ introduced him to her. _I_ loved him first! I'd trade anything in the world for him. So why_? Why? Why can't I be the one he loves?"_

"Riku!" Satoshi raised his voice at last as she felt arms go around her thin body. She continued to shake against him. After a pause, he finally said, once again in his level voice, "You shouldn't think such things about yourself or him…"

"_Don't_," she said shakily. "Don't be kind to me. Don't be nice; don't comfort me. Why can't you or Dark see that I don't deserved to be comforted? I'm such a horrible person…! If I really did love him, his happiness should be enough for me, right? And yet…this pain seems unbearable. It pierces me so much. And these tears… They just refuse to stop. And my words… they hurt those around me. So don't… _don't…._"

"Shh," he whispered quietly. His hand, almost awkwardly, gently touched her hair.

Warm… she thought. For someone who was so cold…she never knew could be so warm.

"I never knew you were one to give up, Riku. I never knew you would ever say those things that came out of your mouth. You…don't remember, do you? Those kind and strong words you said to me that winter day. That's why…I can't leave you alone like this."

"Words?" came her coarse reply.

He closed his eyes, and a faint smile grazed his lips. It wasn't much, but it was amazing to see him do.

"Think about it. For all you know, you might remember. You never know until you try, right?"

* * *

Soon after, Riku's servant, a butler, came and picked her up. As he escorted her into the sleek, black car, she found herself staring up at Satoshi's apartment. It had been spacious, but so empty. Hollow. Like how she felt as she aimlessly watched things pass her. It was easier this way…to be numb. This way, she didn't need to think. Didn't need to regret. 

"You know, Risa and Daisuke were very worried about you," the butler supplied hesitantly. "Apparently Master Daisuke rushed to the head house, worried half to death because he couldn't find you in the morning. We were ready to call the police when, much to everyone's surprise, Mister Satoshi called to inform us you were with him. Do you wish to talk about the matter?" After a pause, he repeated, "Miss?"

"No…thank you. I don't want to talk about it," was all she said.

"As you wish…" the older man sighed.

They came to a stop in front of a gorgeous mansion. Black, steel gates opened for the car. Quickly, almost pain achingly so, they reached the door. As he went around to get the door, Riku frowned. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to face either of them. She wasn't even sure how to act anymore. Being around them was like being strangled. And she knew both of them would be inside, waiting for her.

"Miss?"

"I'm fine." She looked down at the bandage around her right leg. Satoshi had done that for her. But she didn't want to think about him right then either. The humiliation was too much. Slowly, putting one foot out before the other, she exited the car. Reluctantly, she followed behind her faithful butler. To her surprise, he stopped before the door. Quietly, he patted her back. It was his way for comfort for the little girl he loved since her birth. Almost in an apologizing manner, he opened the door.

"Riku!" came the cry that she had known was coming. She registered the arms that went around her, and the crying on her shoulder. "I was so worried!"

"Gomen…(Sorry…) Risa."

He was there too, as she knew he would be. His red eyes bore through her like an arrow. They were red shot like hers. It was from blaming himself for her not being there when he woke up. She couldn't even look at him; shame filled her every limb. She really hated herself.

"What happened Riku? You were fine and then you just suddenly… We used to be able to tell each other everything! Is something wrong?"

"No, that is…I'm just really tired. I'm sorry to have caused everyone so much trouble. I just… needed to get away for a little is all," Riku laughed slightly. He was still watching her.

"Ri-" He reached out and took her hand.

Her hand flinched away, as if his touch burned. And it did. It sent sparks straight up her arm. He had a bewildered and hurt expression on his face. She had…rejected him… She wouldn't let him in though she used to always. She couldn't even look at him.

"If you'll excuse me – " She swiftly broke away from her sister. "I'm really tired…I think I'll go to my room and sleep a little. Is that alright?"

"Of course it's alright!" Risa answered earnestly. She was seriously concerned for her twin. She could tell that Riku had been crying and didn't want to cause any stress for Riku. Of course she wanted Riku to be open with her and tell her what was wrong but if Riku wasn't ready, then she wouldn't force her. "You must be very worn out…"

Riku smiled sadly at Risa. She loved her with all her heart, but… she couldn't help hating her. And she hated herself for that. Without glancing once in Daisuke's direction, she ran up stairs into her room.

"I hope she's okay…" Risa said.

"Riku…" Daisuke looked up miserably after her. His hand clenched into a fist before he looked away. Why? Why was his heart beating so painfully?

* * *

Riku's head was hurting so much. Her bed felt hot and she could only toss and turn. She shoved all thoughts of Daisuke out, but he always snuck back. That hurt look… it was as if she had gone and kicked a helpless puppy… The only way she could forget was to think of Satoshi, the cold boy with something she couldn't place her finger on. Warmth…? The places he had touch tingled with it… Why was that…? She ran her hand over her face, trying to wipe away the sleep that crept up when thinking about this. She mustn't sleep…! After all what had he been talking about? That Satoshi… she thought as she stifled a yawn. Why couldn't she concentrate? An uneasy feeling settled inside her. Something didn't feel right… 

She closed her eyes, just for a minute. She was emotionally drained. Everything just hurt.

_Don't give up_…

Who said that…?

_You're stronger than that!_

Was that…her voice? Except…her younger voice?

_Don't throw your life away. The mother and father that love you and gave birth to you don't want you to give up…_

Her, saying those things…? Where was this coming from…?

"I'm not…strong enough," she muttered to herself, struggling with herself.

_Don't…give…up…_

She was drifting off into slumber when she heard a noise from her window. She rolled over, but it came again, only louder. She groaned and finally dragged herself out of bed. She discovered someone had been throwing _rocks_! She growled as she marched toward the window and threw it open and walked out onto the balcony.

"Who's doing that?" she screamed angrily. She looked down at the ground, but didn't see anyone.

"Bonjour, my love!" a voice called back from behind her. She turned sharply only to see Dark's face up close.

"GAH!" she screeched automatically, kicking him where it hurt.

"URG!" he cried out as well in pain. His face was contorted instantly. He bowled over, clutching his stomach. He groaned, "You…!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Wait a minute…it's _your own fault_! What on earth are you doing up here, you pervert?" she screamed, blushing instantly at the thought of what he could have seen. "Pervert, pervert, PERVERT!" With every cry she hit him again.

"I – OW! – was just – AH! – going to – OK OK!" he howled in pain. Finally Riku calmed down enough to stop punching him. "Ah… ow… I was just waiting here for you…"

"How did you _get_ here?" she demanded, still bright red. She was suddenly noticing that her clothes were wrinkled, her hair a tangled jungle, and her eyes still red.

"I climbed that," he said simply, tending to is wounds, as he pointed to a fence against the wall of the house where plants grew on.

"You…climbed it?" she said, almost breathlessly. He could have seriously gotten hurt, so why had he done it?

"Yeah," he smiled. "I heard from Daisuke that…well, you were missing. I waited here all night."

That's when she realized his clothes clung to his skin. They were still rather wet from the night before. Had he really been up here the whole night – through that whole storm? She suddenly couldn't breath.

"I wanted…needed…to make sure you were alright…"

He took a step forward. She would have taken one back if it wasn't for the fact that her body was already plastered against the balcony's stone railing. She was trembling.

"Riku…"

"Don't – " she warned him shakily.

"Don't what?" he whispered, taking a strand of her hair.

Her eyes were locked with his. She couldn't look away though she wanted to; she desperately wanted to. His eyes…liquid pools of amethyst met hers, caramel chocolates that melted in front of him. He was leaning forward. She had put a hand on his chest to push him away, but it fell limp… or had it grabbed his shirt? She didn't know… she couldn't think… couldn't control her body. His face… the structure… the eyes… looked so much like Daisuke's…

"What?" Dark demanded sharply, breaking away from her, his eyes now wide with shock and… hurt? Before she knew it, he was gone. He had climbed down the fence once more, but it seemed more like he had jumped or tumbled down with the speed he had left. She didn't move. She couldn't. She didn't even look to make sure he was all right. All she could do was stare blankly ahead of her.

Had she said that aloud?

* * *

Naru-chan: What do you guys think? 

Satoshi: I'm so cool.

Dark: Who's the conceited one now?

Satoshi: Who just sooo got rejected?

Dark: RTT45t4T$V$f2!

Daisuke: I seem like such an evil guy… :sob:

Naru-chan: Forgive Daisuke, he can't help it!

Satoshi: Make him feel better by reviewing please.

Dark: Oh, you care sooo much for Daisuke don't you?

Satoshi: What a pervert.

Naru-chan :grabs Dark before he can react and ties him up: Hurry and review while I can still control them!


	7. Chapter Seven: Fall Away

Someone Just For Me

By: Naru-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. So sad.

Naru-chan: Hi everyone! Have you missed me?

Dark: No.

Naru-chan:clears throat now that Dark has various lumps on his head: So anyway, I wanted introduce my friend, Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: Uh…hi?

Naru-chan: She helped me pick which way the plot was going. You see, I wrote this quite a while ago, but I wasn't sure what to do. Like, if I wanted the story to go this way. So yeah…sorry everyone! I wasn't slacking off!

Tsubasa: Suuuure…

Naru-chan: Baka.

Tsubasa: Hey!

Dark: She had finals.

Satoshi: She was playing games you mean.

Naru-chan: SHHHH!

Tsubasa: He's right.

Naru-chan: Don't TELL them!

Riku: Okay, anyway, the story kind of gets more complex now, so keep your eyes open!

Daisuke: And we have a new character.

Krad: Boo.

Tsubasa: AHHHH:violently punches him: You scared me!

Naru-chan:whispers: She actually does that!

Tsubasa: Hey! Don't tell them that!

Krad: Oh...my…God…owwwww…

Naru-chan: Okay…anyway, back to the story. Here's a clue for later! "Forget". Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

_I like him…his faint smile…his voice, his eyes…his appearance…his everything…I really liked. This feeling…can never be revealed…no matter how much I like him it's useless… If only… I could forget him just like that. – Mayu from "Fruits Basket" _

Chapter Seven: Fall Away

The walls were a bland white that matched the outfits of the nurses and doctors that marched up and down the halls as they flipped through charts in a robotic and clocklike manner. A pair of weary caramel eyes watched them walk up and down from a chair in a corner. To her left were these halls, and to her right nothing but a wall and a window. Riku hated this place. The reek of a sickeningly sterile smell, like that of a dentist's office, caused her stomach to twist into knots of unease. She hated hospitals. _Hated them_.

She was so tired. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be anywhere. All she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball. Die maybe. Would she die? What would it feel like if she died? Wouldn't that mean everything would end…? All the pain… all the torture… But she had never been one to be suicidal. She disrespected anyone would was. Life was precious…and so was everyone close to her… but what happens when life no longer felt worth living? What happens when she felt no more hope…?

Loud footsteps caused her eyes to automatically look up. It was a boy, about five foot eleven… six foot two perhaps. He had an air of defiance and overbearing confidence, but she wondered if it was cockiness. A long tail of gold shimmered down his back rebelliously, tied back into a ponytail. A heavy chain hung over his slender, pale neck, carrying a large elaborate cross. His narrow eyes, a cold gold, slid over her body as a smirk curled up on his lips. Pale hands that had been shoved into pockets of white ripped jeans came out to brush away a strand of hair from his flawless face. His features looked so beautiful that he resembled an angel if it wasn't for that wicked aura around him. Much to Riku's surprise, the specimen took a seat next to her. She scowled and looked away. She didn't know why, but terror shot through her heart.

"I don't suppose you'd have a lighter?" he asked in a low, husky voice. He half smiled, half smirked at Riku as he dragged out a cigarette from his pocket.

She didn't answer. He wasn't worth her time. Besides, he must be insane to think he could smoke in a hospital! She had to concentrate on calming her beating heart.

"Ah, well." He shrugged, and shoved the cigarette back to where it came from. "So what're you in for? Sick? Insane? Crazy? Gone loopy?"

His only response was a glare.

"C'mon now. What's a beauty like you doing here?" He leaned back in his chair, letting his long legs stretch across the hallway, not caring if it blocked the traffic. He reached over to touch her hair. "C'mon."

As a reflex, Riku's hand came up and blocked his. She continued to glare at him.

"C'mon," he cooed.

"That's none of your business."

"Ouch," he chucked as his eyes turned icy. "I'd be careful if I were you. You don't know why _I'm_ here. I'm in a good mood. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me why you're here. Seriously. Are you insane?"

"L-Leave me alone," she growled in annoyance.

"I will if you tell me," he promised.

"I have trouble not falling asleep every second of the day, okay? My parents are only worried and wanted me to get some therapy since I'm stressed. I. Am. Not. Insane."

"Ah, good for you," he replied with ease. "Want to know why I'm here?"

"Not really, no," she muttered, knowing he would probably tell her anyway.

"Sure you do," he grinned condescendingly. "I shoulda been here a while ago, I suppose. This isn't the first time I've attempted it, you see."

Noticing she wasn't paying attention, he smirked and leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I tried to kill my brother."

Sharp chills ran down her spine as she jolted and shoved away from him. She stared at him with wide eyes full of disbelief. Being a twin, she responded violently.

"You're disgusting!" she hissed.

"Do you think so?" he responded without emotion. He lifted his pale, strong hands before him. "But he looked so beautiful…his pale flesh against my hands. I wanted to make him mine. Forever. If he's dead he can't belong to anyone but me."

Riku backed up against a wall.

"How could you?" she whispered under her breath.

"The first time…there was a girl. He was with a girl. Now I couldn't have that, could I?" he laughed softly, clearly amused. "He wanted to protect the little bitch. Before I knew it I had punched his soft, delicate face. Blood was on my hands and down his lips. Then these bloody hands of mine were around his throat. It wasn't until someone wrenched me off of him that I realized what I was doing."

"You should be in jail!"

"Oh, but my father has connections," he grinned. "He can't have his oldest son be there now could he? So he pulled a few strings and they moved him away from me. But I found him again. I found him. I wasn't going to do anything that time. He hadn't angered me. But he tried to run away. It's his fault. Not mine. It's _his_ fault. Must I teach him again who he belongs to?"

"_You're insane_."

"Harada, Riku," called a nurse. Riku hurriedly raced to the woman.

"Nice meeting you, _Riku_," the boy called, smiling viciously. "I like you. I'm sure we'll meet again."

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Harada," a man with thin wire glasses greeted her as she entered a room. There were long bookshelves that stretched from wall to wall, all filled with volumes of long, hard-case books. The man was seated in a chair next to a long black one, where Riku was expected to sit and spill her guts out. 

"Hello, Dr. Kizuna," she said with a sigh. These sessions were pointless. They usually sat here and talked about nothing if anything at all. Sometimes she even fell asleep. The only good thing about them was that she didn't need to go to school. It had been two weeks so far. At least she still didn't need to face her problems. The only bad part was that she knew she would probably have to face them eventually.

"Sit, sit," he gestured to the black chair with a smile. Grimly, she did. "So how was your day?"

"Okay," she answered her usual answer as she stared up at the ceiling that was chipping.

"Nothing unusual?"

"Well…" she hesitated.

"Yes?" he said eagerly, scribbling something in his yellow notepad with a black pen.

"There was a blond boy outside," she said slowly, not sure if she really wanted to tell him.

His pen stopped instantly.

"Outside? Right now?" His voice was a pitch higher than usual.

"Yes…he's…" she struggled for the right word, "insane. He told me he tried to strangle his own brother – twice I think."

"Oh, well he's not importa-"

"I don't know why, but the thought of him makes my head hurt," she frowned, pressing a hand against her head. "Even before he told me that fact, I had been slightly terrified of him. I'm not sure if it was his appearance. I… have I seen him before?"

"Ms. Harada, if we could get back on topic-"

"But that's stupid. I would have remembered him, right?" she closed her eyes as an image of the blond boy formed in her mind looking fanatical and mad. There was…another boy? Red? She couldn't think.

"Ms. Harada? Ms. Harada?"

She was sound asleep.

* * *

When Riku awoke, she was in her room again. She shoved the large blankets off of her body. She was now in a thin, cotton dress. Apparently someone had changed her clothes. She slipped her feet into her fuzzy slippers before she trudged downstairs into the kitchen. On the table was a note with a packet next to it. She picked it up and it read: 

_Riku, I was told that you fell asleep today again. Only, today, you wouldn't wake up. The doctors prescribed some pills. Take two every four hours. Feel better. Everyone at school is worried. Love, Risa_

Bleakly, she picked up the packet. She then wrapped a paper towel around it before throwing it into the garbage can. Nothing was wrong with her! All she wanted to do was escape reality… Couldn't they just allow her that? She sighed. She supposed not.

She turned and looked up the stairs at Risa's room. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks. The doctors insisted that it was better for Riku to get some alone time since she and Risa had always been together. At least this way Riku didn't have to see Risa and Daisuke together. In fact, she refused to see anyone. Not that anyone visited her anyway…

She uncoiled the fist that had formed in her hand. It had left red nail markings on her palm. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding.

Shrugging off the wound, she opened the refrigerator. After sleeping so much, she was always hungry. She had a craving for chocolate. She opened the freezer and took out a small can of ice cream. Taking a large, silver spoon with her, she went into the living room and made herself cozy.

Outside it was snowing, but she was nice and warm in her home. It had started snowing a week ago. She shoved a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth. She felt the rich cream melt on her tongue. She closed her eyes to savor it, but when she opened them, she saw a couple of children playing outside her window. They were laughing happily, causing her to smile. Suddenly, one of them fell over and another jumped on top of her.

Riku's eyes widened as she felt something resurface from the back of her mind.

_"Riku…! Riku, run! RUN!" a voice cried, full of panic and fright._

_She was surrounded by white coldness. Her vision was going hazy. Who was there? Why wasn't she moving? Her hands… they were red… was that her blood?_

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a different voice screamed. It crackled with rage and abhorrence._

_Through her squinting eyes, she saw a figure stand before her, fists raised. She closed her eyes, bracing for more pain. Unconsciously, she heard a piercing scream, not knowing that it escaped from her swollen lips._

_"**RIKU**!" _

_The pain never came. Instead, a body was hovering over her small one. It was the body of a small boy. His pants came out in ragged streams of white. Drops of warm, scarlet blood dripped down the side of his face. He shuddered in pain as the other person grabbed him and threw him to the ground._

_"YOU WANT TO PROTECT HER?" the angered one raged._

_"Don't…touch…her…" he moaned. He pushed himself up from the cold snow, trembling. He began crawling toward her, despite slipping several times, painting the pure white snow red. "Don't touch…"_

_"YOU WANT TO TAKE HER PLACE?"_

_"Riku…" he croaked. "Run…"_

_She was reaching out to the boy. The other one was approaching him. No…no…don't hurt him…**don't** -_

"NO!" Riku exclaimed, tripping on the ice ground. She panted frantically, looking around her. She was in a park? She stared down at her hands, buried in the snow. What? A fierce wind blew at her, causing her to shiver and realize she was still only a dress. How did she get here? She had been eating ice cream and then…?

She was trembling, but not from cold. Was there something wrong with her after all? Why couldn't she remember anything about such an event? Why was she sleeping so much? Every time she tried to think of the past, she felt drowsy…!

"What's wrong with me?" she cried softly to herself.

"Riku!" someone called out as arms enveloped her. She gazed blankly at bright, red hair. Was it her knight in shining armor? She didn't want to see him, and yet…

"Dai…suke? Why…are you here?"

"That's what I want to ask you!" he answered, staring deeply into her eyes. His ruby eyes shined with concern. "I wanted to see you during the past _two weeks_, but I was told it was better if I didn't… but I've been so worried…!"

Her heart squeezed painfully. He had wanted to see her? This girl who was going out of her mind?

"Is something wrong with you, Riku? Are you all right? Are you sick?"

"Daisuke…" she whispered, her heart aching painfully. Her hands clutched onto his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. "_Is_ something wrong with me?"

"Riku…!"

"I…I'm seeing things I don't remember! When we were small…did I ever get hurt?"

Daisuke's eyes widened instantly before he turned away, frowning. He never thought of the day she would ask that. He knew what she was talking about. He had long ago pushed it in the back of his mind and heart. The guilt…the blame… all of it was too overwhelming. He didn't want her to know. So he had to look away. Riku, noting this, pulled him closer.

"Do you know something? Tell me! Tell me!" she begged.

"Riku…I can't," he replied grimly. "It's in your best interest…for everyone's…"

"No! Tell me! Please, Daisuke! _Please…!_"

Hesitantly, he took her cold hand in his warm one.

"Okay…but it's best if we don't do this here. Come on. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere we'll need to in order for this to be fully explained," he said in a dejected tone. He turned back and watched the girl seriously. "Are you sure you want to remember?"

She looked at him with her vulnerable eyes. Automatically, she looked at the white snow at her feet. It resembled very much the snow in her vision. She returned her gaze back to Daisuke, her eyes sure.

"Yes."

* * *

Riku: WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? 

Naru-chan: I know!

Tsubasa: Me too!

Dark:reads: WHAT? WHY AREN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER?

Satoshi: You've been in every chapter I believe. Mostly, anyway.

Dark: Shut up, you who has only shown up in about 3/6! Hmph!

Satoshi: So you've been counting.

Tsubasa:holds Dark back:

Risa: I don't really appear either!

Daisuke: Only by name. That's better than Dark.

Dark: Shut up! You…you were actually in it this time!

Daisuke: Mostly I'm in because of her memories. And…I haven't been counting.

Tsubasa: Unlike some people.

Dark: AHHHH!

Naru-chan: Calm down! You'll appear later.

Krad: Yeah! This is my first appearance. I'm…I'm…so hot:looks into a mirror:

Tsubasa:blush: I agree.

Naru-chan: Heehee…crush.

Satoshi: On any account, does everyone understand the plot?

Dark: No. I don't care since I'm not in it!

Satoshi: It's okay. It's too much for your puny brain.

Tsubasa: Ohhhhh!

Naru-chan: ties Dark to a chair: Okay, thinks are getting hectic! See you in the next chapter!

Dark: DON'T READ IT IF I'M NOT IN IT!

Satoshi: Idiot. They don't know if you're in it until they read it.

Dark: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naru-chan: Please review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Naru Note and Preview

**Naru-chan**: **VERY IMPORTANT A/N!!!!! **Okay, okay, I know you probably all hate me. I know that I haven't updated in SO long (and have been obsessed with Harry Potter...). The thing is, though, the story, if you've been paying any attention, has definitely thickened. And it's not really the original plot. And I have to tell you right now that I KNOW what's going to happen – the whole story. I…just need to write it down. And I wanted to know if you wanted that (be warned Dark fans, he won't be appearing _too_ much, but he'll definitely be there). So…can you tell me what you want?

Here's a **preview** of the next chapter if you want this complicated plot:

Chapter Eight:

"Yes."

Daisuke's wide ruby eyes shined with doubt as they stared deep into Riku's direct caramel eyes. There were still glints of hope that she would change her mind. After a moment, he sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Okay, c'mon," he smiled half-heartedly.

He looked down at her and then turned away, blushing. He took off his large jacket and wrapped it around her. She jumped slightly at the gesture since she had not even realized how the snow had seeped into her clothes, leaving her nearly drenched.

"W-Wait! You'll get soaked as well," she protested.

"Yes, but…considering what you're wearing and how much you're wearing compared to me…it's best you have it," he reasoned, seeming fascinated at the white ground.

"What…I'm wearing?" she echoed, as she slowly looked downward.

The moment her eyes landed on her dress her heat flooded her pale cheeks. Immediately she shoved her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the region of her chest. Of all the colors she chose to wear, she just _had_ to pick _white._

"T-Thank you."

"It's nothing, really," he answered, still embarrassed. He looked at her again, and then hesitated. "Do…do you want me to carry you?"

"What?" she cried, turning redder if that was possible.

"That is…" his eyes trailing down to her feet. Her eyes followed. She was only wearing slippers…in the snow…

"Oh…well, I…"

"Carrying you won't be a bother!" he insisted with a smile. He turned around and gestured to his back. "Come on."

Tentatively, Riku reached her arms around his neck. He used his hands to hold tightly around her slender legs. Thankfully, her dress was very long. Once he knew that she safely settled onto his back, he began walking. Immediately long, white streams of breath flowed from his mouth.

Riku stared timidly at him. His soft, silky hair…his pale yet flushed skin… Throughout his life, Daisuke had always looked fragile. As a girl, Riku was positive he would make a much lovelier one than herself! Yet…he was strong and masculine at the same time… He always tried his best at everything and obviously he was strong enough to carry her. He was kind and always thinking of others… Yes… this was the one she loved…

She closed her exhausted eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. It was rare now for her to ever be so close to him. She felt the tears sting, desperate to come out. The warmth from his body and jacket enveloped her quietly as white snow fell softly over them both. She could almost take the warmth for actual affection. But she knew that was not true… not in the truest sense… Her heart clenched painfully.

Daisuke…suki…(I love you…) Her hands gripped tightly onto each other, so much that her nails dug into her skin. 

"Riku…you can relax," his smooth, warm voice assured her.

"Eh?" she blinked, tears still invading her sight.

"Don't worry…I won't let you fall. I'm holding onto you."

"Yes…that's right…"

His grip on her heart was so tight…was it even possible for to fall for anyone else? She didn't know. As the tears trailed down her cheek, she smiled sadly. She didn't know.

Then…what she was doing to Dark really wasn't fair. But she knew that! All along she had known that… But she had never asked for his attention. Admittedly, she enjoyed his company. After all, he did bring her mind off of Daisuke. Plus, it was nice to have someone like her for a change, but she hated herself for thinking that way. She would never wish this pain she felt on anyone else in the world, even if she hated him or her.

She buried her face into Daisuke's shirt. Her tears melted away with the snow. She melted away with him. She wanted everything to stop. Nothing would happen from now on. In this moment, there were no others. No Risa…no Dark…no anybody else… There was only endless nothingness…except… only her …and her Daisuke.

Daisuke stared up at the cloudy gray sky. He had hoped, honestly, that this day would never come. To remember all of the past… he didn't want to deal with it. A frown settled on his usually cheerful face. He hated to keep secrets from his best friend, but this secret had been harbored over the years. And it was not as if he was the only one keeping it… His gut twisted into a nervous knot. Would Riku resent him for keeping this from her? But it was for her good! For her own…good…

How long had he wished he could turn back the hand of time to stop what happened? How long had he tried to erase that single image from his head? Just…poof! And it would be all gone! But… apparently this would never be so.

As a tall building approached – was it really he approaching it with his reluctant feet? – he knew it was too late. He couldn't turn back. He couldn't do a single thing. Just like last time.

"We're here," he told her quietly.

Naru-chan: Okay, so please tell me what you want and think, okay?


End file.
